Attractions
by PunkybooBITW
Summary: Just a random one-shot about Relly :)


So another couple I ship is Randy and Kelly! I honestly think they're really cute together! :) I just had this random idea so I turned it into a one-shot! This will not be turned into a story as I'm not very good at keeping my stories going... So I hope you understand and enjoy this one-shot! :)

Kelly walked around the familiar area, she hadn't been here in 2 years. Her and the company had a couple of problems that lead to her to leave but she still had a bunch of friends backstage and since WWE was having a show in Florida she decided to come down.

"Barbs!" Kelly heard as she turned around to meet one of her close friends Layla El.

"Lay!" Kelly said as she brought Layla in for a hug. "How are you?" "How's the knee?"

"I'm good girl! Knees getting better! Way better than before though!" Layla said giving her a soft smile.

"How are you?" "How's modelling going?" Layla asked as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"It's good! But I do really miss this place" Kelly said sighing, she didn't want to leave but she was forced to chose between wrestling and modelling, she's always wanted to be a model since she was small so she ended up choosing that.

"That's good! Well I'll see you later, I have a match" Layla said smiling.

"See you Lay" Kelly waved as she continued her walk down the hallways. She didn't even know where she was going, just walking around make her feel good.

She was turning the corner when she rammed into someone's rock hard chest and stumbled backwards. The person quickly grabbed her arm to prevent her from falling.

"Careful" she heard a husky voice say. She recognized that voice, that husky, hot voice belonged to the one and only, Randy Orton. She couldn't believe it, it's been 2 years since she saw him last. They didn't even keep in touch cause they were never really friends, well they were friends but that was until Randy basically said she slept around the locker room. She did forgive him but they kept their distance from each other. Kelly always had this attraction to Randy but she kept on reminding herself that he was married and had a daughter but she could never deny the fact that he was so hot.

Randy looked down and couldn't believe who he was looking at. Kelly, well her name was Barbra but he never called her that. The blonde goddess was infront of his eyes and he was left staring. She looked absolutely gorgeous, even better then when she had left the company. He would never deny the attraction he had towards her but he was married at the time. She was supporting a blue strapless dress that came just above her mid-thigh with silver lining around her bust. Her hair was left open in curls and Randy couldn't help but look at how stunning she looked.

"Are you done staring at me?" Kelly asked raising her eyebrow.

"It's hard when you look absolutely beautiful" Randy said causing Kelly to blush.

"Thanks" Kelly said smiling softly, tucking a strand behind her ear.

"How are you Kel?" Randy said catching her attention.

"I should be asking you that question." Kelly said smiling. "I heard about your divorce, I'm really sorry Randy." Kelly said softly. "It must be hard not seeing Alanna as often"

Randy sighed. His divorce was definitely harder than he thought it would be.

"You have nothing to be sorry about" Randy said chuckling. "But thank you and yeah it is hard but something's aren't meant to be"

"Are being emotional?" Kelly said laughing slightly. "Never did I think Randy Orton would be talking like this! It does suit you" Kelly said smiling. "But it's nice to know you have a heart."

Randy couldn't help but laugh, this girl knew how to turn a negative conversation into a positive one.

"Yeah I try" Randy said smiling. "But how are you? How's modelling?"

"It's good" Kelly said smiling. "I definitely do miss this place tho." Kelly said as she played with the rings on her fingers.

"Are you here alone? Or did you come with a friend or boyfriend?" Randy said looking at her curiously.

"If that was a pathetic way of asking if I'm single than yes I am." Kelly said laugh.

"Well after the shows over so you want to grab a bite to eat?" Randy said scratching the back of his neck. "Unless you have plans"

"Are you asking me out on a date Randal?" Kelly said putting her hands on her hips.

"Um only if you want it to be"

Kelly couldn't help but laugh, he seemed so nervous.

"I'd love you too" Kelly said smiling. Kelly then walked closer to Randy, leaning up and giving him a soft kiss on his cheek.

"That's for saying I looked beautiful" Kelly said giggling. "I'll meet you outside the arena after your match." Kelly said starting to walk away.

"Alright" Randy said smiling. He couldn't believe what was happening, he never thought he would see her again but her she was and now he even has a date with her. Maybe he should start looking at the positive aspects in life. Maybe everything does happen for a reason.


End file.
